Game, Set and Match
by Rabidnar
Summary: Co-written by Plush Panda and myself. Set sometime after my fic Best I Ever Had. Please read the note at the top!


As some of you know..._**PLUSH PANDA**_ (see...I bolded your name!!! -rofl-) and I have been RPing Cadley. I've got at least one request to post this scene...  
I'm leaving it in RP style. It's too much trouble to go back and edit it to make it flow like a real story. I'm not telling you who is Cameron or who is Remy either...tho you're probably going to be able to guess quite easily (though no giving it away if you already know)!  
So here it is...OOC-ness and all! Have fun reading as the two of us retreat into hiding. Hahaha.  
And if you review, remember that it should be directed at **_PLUSH PANDA_** (I bolded it again! Bahahaha) also because this was equally written by the two of us, not just myself. The dividers show where one reply leaves off and another starts, though I guess that's a bit obvious with the character change.  
I'd say we're not as crazy as this makes us seem...but...Haha.  
-goes into hiding now!- xD  
This picks up in the middle of the RP, so hopefully you're all not TOO confused. (This also takes place sometime after my fic Best I Ever Had)

* * *

"You _do_ like me," Cameron stated. She lowered her legs and tucked them under herself again, raising her eyebrows at Remy. "You could have said that to begin with," she informed her. "Maybe I'd have a reason to consider staying." She left it at that and turned to face the TV, smirking as the movie turned from bloody to Romantic.

Trying to wipe the amused grin off her face was nearly impossible. Remy liking her but not wanting to like her definitely explained the way she had been acting. She was a bit unsure about her own feelings. They'd be a lot easier to figure out if she hadn't just left her husband. That thought made her smile falter a bit so she quickly stopped thinking about it and focused on the TV. "I didn't realize you were a fan of romance movies," she said teasingly, trying to get a rise out of her even though she had exceeded in doing that multiple times already.

-----

Remy turned away to roll her eyes as Cameron affirmed her suspicions. Her words were comforting, but she refused to let it show. Trying to save whatever pride she had left, she kept up her air of annoyed nonchalance as she swallowed whatever cheesy lines the TV was feeding her. There had to be a way to get the upper hand other than just sulking about how Cameron had found her out. How the blonde spoke in her sleep would get her there, but how on earth was she going to work that in with the relentless teasing?

Before she could go through with her plan, she changed the channel again. "I'm not," she answered simply, stopping at yet another slightly macabre movie. It had only just begun and the title 'Pandorum' held romance-less promise. Unless the main characters found each other in the midst of drama again, of course. Part of her wondered why Cameron enjoyed the teasing, but she quickly dismissed it as a malicious pleasure. "You talk in your sleep," she said after a brief pause, letting a small smirk play on her lips as she made eye contact with the other woman. _I know something you don't._

-----

Cameron turned to look at her again and scrunched her nose. "You're such a liar," she replied, trying to keep from blushing. _What the hell did I say this time? I need to stop falling asleep whenever I have secrets. _She folded her arms tightly across her chest and turned to face the TV again, trying to pretend that she wasn't bothered by whatever she had apparently said. As if she hadn't embarrassed herself enough already during the time she was at Remy's house with crying, being sick from a hangover, and just flat out sticking around after a one-night stand.

She wasn't exactly the best at winning arguments. Occasionally she got a lucky moment and could really put people in their places, but that didn't happen too often. She was left wracking her mind for anything she could potentially hold above Remy's head. Sure, there were enough hospital rumors about her but none of them really fit into their current conversation. She settled against the couch, telling herself she wouldn't be bothered by whatever she had said and could find some sort of comeback.

-----

Remy grinned at her sudden discomfort, shamelessly staring her down as she thought of ways to abuse the situation. "Okay," she said airily, turning back to the TV. She paused for extra effect, pretending to be watching the movie. She was probably taking it too far with her next comment, but she couldn't resist making the other woman just as uncomfortable as she had been. "I'm sure you're not the only one who wants to do me again."

Her hand moved from her cheek to her mouth, subtly trying to keep from breaking into a mad grin. Not that it mattered if Cameron did see the grin. Hell, she'd be smiling like there was no tomorrow even if she wasn't lying. Another added bonus – besides getting to rile up the blonde – would be that this way she could find out whether or not Cameron really did want to do her again or not.

How they got to this lighthearted situation was beyond her, but revenge was sweet.

-----

Cameron's cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson. Apparently higher powers weren't done with punishing her for whatever heinous crime she had committed to make her deserve these last few days. She considered gluing her mouth shut for the next several months so she couldn't potentially say anything that anyone could hold against her until she had been mortified enough for life to get back to normal. "I've had better than you," she lied calmly, saying the only thing she could think of. It bothered her that she was letting Remy get to her.

She got to her feet and moved so she was standing in front of Remy then tucked her hair behind her ear and ran her tongue over her lips as she paused a second to think. Leaning forward, she rested her hands on Remy's upper thigh, and stood so her face was inches away from the younger woman's. "I'm going to go take that shower now," she stated as if being that close to her was perfectly normal. "Naked," she added. "Have fun with your movie." She straightened up and turned away from her then made her way back to the bathroom, not allowing herself to feel humiliated for what she said in her sleep until after she was out of sight.

------

Remy's smile turned satisfied when she caught a glance of Cameron's reddened cheeks. She definitely wasn't denying the desire to 'do' her again. She wasn't prepared for her counterattack, however. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise at the blonde's calm admission that she had better. Unable to help it, her mind jumped to Chase being better in bed and she had to hide the disgust that bubbled up inside. She was not going to be beaten by that pretty boy. With her comment Cameron had inadvertently fired up her motivation to beat her last performance. Though Remy still knew very well where the line between friendship and lovers were and had no desire to act on the motivation – yet.

She watched Cameron stand up, inching back into the couch when she leaned forwards. On second thought, she realized that she had no reason to lean back and met her intrusion unflinchingly. The blatant flirting /and/ the hand on her thigh did throw her off, but she was entirely too distracted by the pleasant thudding of her heart to pay it any mind. She had to admit to herself that the change in attitude was turning her on, which was probably Cameron's objective in the first place.

_Her objective_, she thought distantly, her eyes trailing over the other woman's body as she walked away. She blinked, then ran a hand over her face. She had totally fallen for that. "You better lock the door!" she called after Cameron, somewhat displeased with herself and her hormones. She sunk back into the couch.

The game was on.

-----

Cameron paused halfway to the bathroom then turned and doubled back to the living room. With a haughty smile on her face, she grabbed her clothes from the previous night then took them back to the bathroom with her. Oh, it was definitely on. She tossed the clothes in the corner then shut the door and locked it at first. On second thought, she reached over and unlocked it again.

Curious as to why exactly she was supposed to lock the door, she stripped off her clothes and turned on the shower water so it was decently hot. Instead of getting in though, she put on her bra and panties from the night before and sat down on the edge of the shower, propping one of her legs up in front of her. She'd give it a moment to see if Remy did follow her back.

-----

Remy watched Cameron like a hawk as she retrieved her clothes. The blonde wanted her… right? She wouldn't just flirt and touch if she wasn't serious… right? Cameron had morals like that… right? Unable to keep her focus on the TV, she turned it off and turned her head in the general direction of the bathroom, listening closely for anything out of the ordinary. She wasn't entirely sure what she was listening for—the door locked. Well, fuck. That was one of the most definitive sounds she had ever—the door unlocked again.

Her jaw decided that gravity was more important and she gaped at the bathroom. Cameron was hinting towards something… right? She wouldn't just unlock the door to taunt her… right? Her body on automatic pilot, she scrambled to get up and headed over to the bathroom. Once in front of the door, she started doubting herself. Cameron had definitely left it open on purpose. She had locked and unlocked it. Swallowing, she placed her hand on the handle. But the shower was running. Did she want her to join?

Mind reeling, she took her hand from the doorknob. Cameron was playing with fire and technically, she was supposed to get burned. But what if the other woman was just having fun with her?

_Oh, for the love of—_ She rolled her eyes and leant against the doorpost with an arm in what she hoped would be pose badass before opening the door, slowly pushing it open. Cameron should know that she would take her bluff after everything they did. Her eyes darkened noticeably when she saw the woman's state of undress. She stood there for a moment, hoping that Cameron would wake her up any time soon as she was suddenly walking over purposefully.

----

Cameron bit down hard on her lower lip as she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Her brows arched when they came to a halt outside the door and she waited for something to happen. There was no way for Remy to spy on her naked so either the younger woman was going to come in or return to her spot on the couch. It would be a bit pointless to stand there behind the closed door. She waited a tad impatiently for Remy to make up her mind on what she was doing.

The door open and Cameron smirked and stopped biting her lip. This was going to be a fun game. Before she could open her mouth to say anything, Remy was already walking toward her. Needing the upper hand, she got to her feet and approached Thirteen just as confidently, grabbing her hands and pinning her back against the cold, tiled wall with her half-naked body.

"_Who_ wants to do _who_ again?" she confirmed, lacing their fingers tightly and attempting to direct Remy toward the shower. She pressed her thighs against Remy's, giving her a daring stare. _You're in for it, Thirteen._

----

Remy felt the familiar thudding of her heart returning when Cameron met her halfway, and her brain was momentarily unavailable as she was pushed up against the wall, but the blonde wasn't doing anything to initiate that kiss she wanted so desperately and suddenly she was talking. She briefly considered capturing that kiss for herself, but then Cameron's smug tone registered. "I never denied wanting you," she responded unflinchingly, her voice lower than what was customary.

She looked up briefly when they started moving. Why were they moving and not in the process of taking each other's clothes off? She admitted to liking the way they were pressed up against each other, but… She looked back down at Cameron, her desire mainly replaced by suspicion as soon as she noted the _glint_ in the other woman's eyes. Something was definitely off. "What are you doing?"

----

"Shut up," Cameron answered. She pressed her lips hard against Remy's, detaching their hands so she could work on getting her suspenders and pants off. She tossed the suspenders in a random direction then worked on undoing the button and zipper of Remy's pants before shoving them down to her feet, continuing to inch her along the wall and toward the steaming shower.

"I thought we established you talk way too much last night," she murmured, pulling her lips away slightly. She clung to what little self-control she could, knowing she was going to need it. Her cheeks flushed with want and her breaths came slightly heavy. "Take your shirt off," she demanded, letting her hands trail under Remy's shirt and rest on her stomach. "Unless you want to get it wet in the shower."

-----

Remy returned the kiss with equal fervor, forgetting about her earlier suspicions almost instantly. She let out a content purr as Cameron started to work on her suspenders and pants, finally able to let her hands roam across the blonde's skin. There was still something slightly off about the way Cameron had taken control all of the sudden, but she couldn't complain – literally. Not that there was much room in her mind for any objections in the first place.

She thought about shooting back some smartass comment about how she wasn't going to be the one to get wet, but complied at the demanding tone instead, removing her hands from Cameron's back to pull up her shirt. Soon enough it was discarded somewhere on the floor. She pulled the woman in again afterwards, pressing them together before resuming the scorching kiss.

-----

Self-control. Self-control. Self-con-what? Cameron attempted to focus, letting Remy's hands roam her body despite the distraction they were causing. Once they were up against the shower, she subtly reached behind them and turned the water to cold then stopped them where they were. Her hands wandered lower on Remy's stomach, stopping just after her fingertips slid under the waistband of the younger woman's panties. She pulled away from the kiss and kissed her jaw a few times before pulling back.

"As much as I would like to do you again," she breathed, "I heard you don't do repeats. Too bad since I'm much better when I'm sober." She licked her lips and looked up at Remy, her lips twisting into an '_I'm going to play hard to get with you_' smirk. "You might need that shower more than I do." She backed away and grabbed the clothes she had been wearing earlier before walking from the bathroom.

_Round one: Allison Cameron_

-----

Beyond immersed in the situation, Remy didn't even notice when Cameron reached into the shower to turn on the cold water. She halted in exploring the blonde's warm skin when a hand wondered down her stomach. Her muscles tensed in anticipation—the pressure was gone.

"What?" She barely knew how to speak, still tingling all over from where Cameron had touched and kissed her. Once her brain cells started communicating again properly, she looked back at the shower and felt a certain cold air emanate from it. The words slowly sunk in. Her lips parted incredulously as she watched Cameron go. She had totally walked into /that/ too. Her eyes automatically went back to the shower. There was no way she was going to go out there without being able to resist the urge to practically rape the other woman. She smirked. That didn't mean she had to take a /cold/ shower though.

She turned the water back to warm before shedding the rest of her clothes and getting in. After enjoying the warm water for a while, she let one of her hands drift down her stomach, moaning softly when her fingers reached their destination. She held herself up with an arm, not going down easily or quietly.

_Round two: Remy Hadley_

-----

Cameron froze in the hall when she heard Remy moan. Her eyes went wide and she brought her fist to her mouth, biting down hard on it. She had been in the process of putting her pants back on, but they were suddenly left lying on the floor and she was in her shirt and underwear. Everything in her told her to rush back into the bathroom, but she knew Remy would get revenge on her if she went back in there.

She removed her fist from her mouth and yanked her pants up then let herself back into the bathroom. _Two can play at this._ Biting down on her lip to hold back a smirk, she stopped by the toilet and flushed it, making the shower water ice cold. Her skin felt like it was on fire everywhere Remy's hands had been and she desperately wanted to kiss her again, but this was okay too. Crossing her arms, she leaned sideways against the sink and raised her eyebrows.

_Round three: Allison Cameron_

------

Being worked up from before and knowing exactly which places to hit, Remy was /so very close/ when Cameron came back into the bathroom. She leaned against the cold tile with her forehead, the spray of the shower barely grazing her back. She hardly even realized that the other woman had entered the room again, so when the toilet flushed and the water turned freezing, she jumped slightly. Though the water was very distracting and a stark contrast against her heated body, it wasn't enough to throw her off entirely.

"_Fuck_," she groaned harshly, barely able to keep her mind on the right track as ecstasy overcame her. Panting as she came down from her high, she looked up, glaring at the shower curtain. She quickly turned off the water, taking another moment or two to recuperate, too lazy to move from the cubicle. "Are you _trying _to get yourself assaulted?" she asked Cameron, only barely frustrated because she got what she wanted anyway.

Taking another deep breath, she reached through the curtain to blindly grope for a fresh towel. Grabbing one, she proceeded to wrap it around her torso before getting out. Opposed to her tone, she didn't all that angry. Probably because she knew she had the upper hand after relieving some of her stress. She smirked as she approached Cameron, leaning in until their lips were almost brushing. "Bitch," she whispered good-naturedly, turning away immediately after. She headed into the bedroom in search of a pair of fresh clothes.

----

Cameron couldn't hold back from grinning, amused by this little game they were playing. Chase had never been very good at playing games like this. She dug her teeth into her lower lip when Remy leaned forward, trying not to breathe so heavily through her mouth. She was definitely going to be in need of a cold shower or at least doing a little of satisfying herself. It was easy not to take offense to the name Remy called her since the tone of her voice was light and Cameron had called Remy quite a few things the night before.

She watched Remy leave the bathroom and considered jumping in the shower. On second thought, she'd rather follow the other woman. Spinning around on her heel, she followed her down the hall and to the bedroom then leaned against the doorway and tilted her head to the side. "I take it you had a good time fantasizing about me," she commented, walking further in the room and over to Remy. She casually let her hand rest on Remy's lower back; very, very lower back. "Just imagine if they had been my fingers instead of your own." She didn't bother to hide her playful smile, wiggling her eyebrows at Remy.

-----

Remy was in the process of taking out a rather plain, purple shirt when Cameron entered her bedroom. She was slightly surprised that she followed her, but couldn't blame her, really. She was still on edge after all. She met her comment with a smirk, eyebrow raising at the position of her hand, but not entirely against the action. "Just imagine if it was my tongue instead of absolutely nothing," she teased back, trying to suppress the pleasant feelings Cameron's words and touches were creating in her. She had just gotten off for Pete's sake. "I know I am," she added in a purr, trailing her eyes down the blonde's body, purposely letting them linger around her waist.

Without further words, she stepped away from Cameron's touch and began to dress with her back to the blonde. She kept the towel on for as long as it was practical, so she only dropped the cloth when she was done with her jeans and had to move on to her torso. Tossing a salacious grin over her shoulder, she reached for her bra and continued to dress. "Didn't you have to be somewhere?" she asked in amusement.

-----

Cameron watched Remy look her over, not bothering to stop her or attempt to hide herself. She watched her step away and put pants on then stared at her back as the towel dropped. If her mouth hadn't been closed, she probably would have started drooling. It would have been so easy a few minutes ago to have her hands all over Remy's bare skin, just like she had done then night before. "I will be imagining it's your tongue," she commented smugly. "As soon as you're gone and I'm on your bed."

She shook her head at Remy's question. "I don't have anywhere to be but here," she answered, taking a few steps forward and closing the distance between them again. She wrapped her arms loosely around Remy and let her hands rest on her bare stomach. She smirked and placed a few warm, wet kisses against the brunette's shoulder and neck.

------

Remy tried very hard not to imagine Cameron in her bed, doing all kinds of blasphemous things to herself while—she swallowed. What was she? Nineteen again? She should really be able to control her hormones for at least ten minutes. The hairs in her neck raised when the blonde started placing those tantalizing kisses on her shoulders. Then again, it was /so/ not her fault. As soon as her bra was in place, she turned around, shooting Cameron a predatory look before closing in the distance between them.

"Less imagining, more doing," she whispered hastily. With that, she brought their lips together impatiently. She raised her hands to Cameron's jeans, working on the buttons and zipper as she guided the woman to the bed with gentle pressure.

----

Cameron was about to speak when Remy's lips came crashing against her own. She immediately kissed back, letting her eyes fall shut as her pants became undone. Warning signals were going off in her head that this could possibly end badly, but she didn't care. Thirteen was touching her now and that was all that mattered. Allowing herself to be pushed toward the bed, she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Remy's torso to unclip her bra again. It was a bit more scary doing this while she was sober. It was now her second time with a girl, but her first time while not being completely wasted.

She pulled away from the kiss as she took the other woman's bra off and tossed it on the floor then began working on her pants. "I really like you," she admitted quietly, her words coming out rushed and breathy. "It scares me. I don't want to abandon you, but I'm not just a toy, right?" She looked at her for reassurance, trying to let Remy know she wouldn't throw her way if Remy didn't plan on throwing Cameron away.

-----

Remy removed her hands from Cameron's jeans so her bra could be taken off, briefly wondering why she went through the trouble of getting dressed in the first place as eager hands began working on her pants. She met Cameron's eyes as she asked whether she was a toy or not and almost hated herself for having to think it over. Slipping her fingers beneath the other woman's pants, she let her hands rest on top of her hips. Stripping bare of all pretenses had never been her strongest point, but she knew that she really liked Cameron back. How much the blonde had gotten on her nerves proved as much. But did she want an actual relationship? Cameron was probably the best choice among human beings to get in a relationship with – for her, at least – and she found herself becoming selfish enough to test that theory. She wanted a firsthand taste of that warm personality.

She broke out into a smile when she realized that Cameron wasn't watching her bare chest either. God only knew that Foreman had the attention span of a man when she was partially naked. She pulled the other woman in by the hips, getting rid of any space between them. "I might be playing a game with you," she said reassuringly, pausing deliberately before continuing, "but you're not just a toy." She leaned down to kiss Cameron less hastily than, but still just as eagerly as their previous kisses. "Now get out of these clothes," she growled against her lips, tugging off the obstructing material.

-----

Remy's reassurance was all Cameron needed to continue. She helped yank her shirt up off her head once she had Remy's pants undone and tossed it in a random direction then pushed her own pants down and kicked them off completely. It was impossible to keep her hands in one place and she let them wander all over Remy's stomach, chest, and back, attempting to memorize her body quickly as if it were still possible she might not have the chance to do it again.

Pressing her lips to the other woman's again in a soft, tender kiss, she stopped as she felt the bed behind her. Lifting one leg and hooking it around Remy's upper legs, she attempted to lower herself back onto the bed and pull Remy down with her. "I want you now," she begged impatiently against Remy's mouth, the little game they were playing earlier having made things way too much. She whimpered to get her point across and let one of her hands slide down to Remy's lower stomach.

-----

Remy complied to Cameron's wishes, lowering herself onto the bed along with the blonde. She grinned at the plead, stopping Cameron's hand before it reached anything that might incapacitate her. As much as she liked a dual performance, she still needed to get back at the other woman for flushing the toilet on her. While she turned Cameron into an incoherent puddle of woman beneath her hands, a thought entered her mind.

_Game, set and match._

*insert cheesy romantic music and amazing, brain-liquefying HLS scene*


End file.
